


买卖不在仁义在【R】

by tastefunny



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M, 分手炮
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastefunny/pseuds/tastefunny
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 12





	买卖不在仁义在【R】

两个人都很急，肖战甚至把房卡掉在地上顾不得捡，刷开房门就推着王一博进去。双方晚上都喝了不少，鼻息间不知道是谁的呼吸，混乱交换着甜蜜催情的津液，肖战又热又燥，脊梁没入裤腰的位置已经出了一层薄汗。

王一博比肖战低一点，却哄小孩似的亲他。两人缠绵交合着难舍难分，王一博就闭着眼摸索，边吻边抬手帮肖战解开扣子，终于脱掉那件在他眼前明晃晃张扬了一整晚的v领衬衫。

肖战衣服被扒光，赤裸光滑如同一只无助的羔羊。全身仅剩脖颈间一条玫瑰金色的圆圈项链，流畅安静地贴合着肖战锁骨的线条，在王一博视线中闪着温柔神圣的光，仿佛蛋糕上放了颗樱桃。

“战哥真好看。”王一博噙着笑说。肖战酒劲儿正上头，听什么都开心，也吃吃傻笑，搂着王一博后颈要亲他。

王一博微仰着头迎上去，两人唇舌交融在一起似乎不分你我，带着醉意的唾液流入彼此身体，令人产生相爱的错觉。

是吗？不是吗？

他突然泄愤似的用力啃咬肖战下唇，反复吸吮。唇下一颗痣开始变得通红，明晃晃地刺痛王一博的眼。肖战轻声呼痛，手轻飘飘的按在王一博胸前，要把对方推开。

王一博笑了一下，又安抚般轻轻舔舐肖战嫣红的嘴唇。

他小心翼翼地开口：“战哥，你想我没。”

“你和别人做的时候，想过我没？”

肖战眼睛湿润，一个字都不允许自己说，也不想听王一博说。只管闭着眼睛，按着王一博毛绒绒的后脑勺让他闭嘴，要他用力和他接吻，要把王一博那些委屈又得意的问句都吞咽下肚。

王一博把肖战带到床上坐好，脱了自己的衣服丢在地上，顺着肖战后脖颈抚着，慢慢把他放倒。自己也跪在他上方，两手撑在肖战两侧蜻蜓点水般吻他。

肖战被摸得很舒服。酒精产生的紧张感变成了微醺的催情剂，光裸的后背被柔软的布料包裹，他则被王一博熟悉好闻的气息包裹。他看着眼前小朋友清晰的轮廓，甚至生出一股落叶归根尘埃落定的安心。他微眯着眼，两颊酡红。两手环过王一博，在他后腰若有若无的抚摸打转。

王一博握住肖战指节分明的手，放到嘴边亲了一下，他低下去轻轻含住肖战耳垂，肖战身体一抖，几乎叫出声。他全身上下的敏感区王一博都了如指掌，比起理智和情感，肉体的本能反应更让肖战难以控制。他被挑逗得身体都泛着红，所有声音被他封在喉咙里，他压抑着仰起头换气，喘气声很小，却格外刺激王一博的耳膜。

吻慢慢蔓延游走，王一博一口含住肖战喉结，婴儿般痴迷地吸着，把那块皮肤折磨得通红，才恋恋不舍的离开，走向他身体的更下方。舌头经过留下晶亮的水迹，变成一条从肖战唇下出发的细线。在空气中微凉的暴露着。

细腻的亲吻在肖战乳晕附近磨蹭许久，就是不肯碰到那最敏感的一点。肖战难耐不已，不禁迎着王一博的嘴巴，把胸送出去，却迟迟没有等到想象中的酥麻感觉，急得呜咽出声。王一博被他逗笑，微热的气息喷在肖战胸前。

他十分耐心地含住肖战早已硬挺的乳尖，用舌头用力顶，用牙尖温柔的咬。听到肖战喘息声越来越高，不知觉溢出断断续续的呻吟。

王一博直起身，双手抓住肖战两只精瘦的脚腕，分别拉到自己身后，又往上折起压在两侧。

肖战身体很软，在王一博手掌下宠物似的顺从，王一博命令他自己掰住分开的大腿，他就听话地把手放在大腿后侧，咬着牙向两侧拉开，私密部分完全袒露在王一博眼前，他又有点羞耻似的偏过脑袋，盯着墙上的装饰画。

王一博挤了点润滑液在手上，轻轻摩挲着肖战下体，感觉到对方分身慢慢挺立，手指就渐渐滑到后面，没入肖战线条圆润的臀缝中，点着按着给他做扩张。他的手指很长，整根完全插入肖战后穴，旋转刺激着柔软湿热的肠壁，引得肖战喉间溢出几声难耐的呻吟。感觉差不多了，就又探进第二根，在肖战体内摸索着前进。这种久违的感觉让肖战又害怕又期待，他头皮发麻，身体被泄了力似的瘫软，神经又是紧绷的，王一博任何一次轻微的触碰都可以让他溃不成军。

灵活的手指忽然放慢了动作，肖战刚有点疑惑，突然想起了什么，整个人被不好的预感吞没。

王一博凭着往日的记忆找到肖战身体里某一点，指腹狠狠按下去，触电般的感觉从那个点顺着脊梁骨通到天灵盖，肖战忍不住叫出声。

“等一下——！啊！”

王一博。肖战死死咬出下唇才控制自己不喊出那人的名字，但身体的本能反应他控制不了，多年的舞蹈和赛车训练，让王一博对身体的控制能力精准已经到了可怕的程度。每一次点按的力度，每一次进入和拔出，都完美满足了肖战的所有想象和需求。面对这样的王一博他一点办法都没有，只能任由自己像条见到水的鱼在王一博身下辗转索欢。

太久了。这个人，这样美好的性事，都过了太久了。

“是这里啊？战哥。”

那唤声充满诱惑，悄无声息地钻进他耳朵，吐着红色信子控制了肖战的四肢百骸。对方的手指在他后穴极富耐心地挑拨刮蹭，每一下都搔在肖战最敏感的地方，却不给人个痛快。

肖战理智尽失，听见王一博的声音觉得浑身都痒痒，觉得自己病入膏肓，不能一直蹭着这人，一直听他叫自己就要抓狂，全身上下每一根骨头，每一寸皮肤都渴望与这人结合，恨不得被对方揉进身体，再也难舍难分。

“快点...”他不敢去看对方的脸，闭着眼睛难耐地喊。

“快点什么？”王一博还是忍不住逗他。

对方实在欺人太甚，肖战忍不住睁开眼睛，瞪王一博一眼。可那一双细长的眼睛充满水汽，眼角又红通通的，连微微蹙起的眉头都带着桃色似的，实在是没什么杀伤力，更像是爱人间含情脉脉的撒娇。

王一博好久没看到这样的眼，记忆铺天盖地袭来。他再也忍不下去，低声骂了一句，就拔出手指，把残留的黏腻涂在肖战后穴周围，而后扶着自己，毫不犹豫挺腰进入对方。

做爱这件事与其他行为都不同。心灵的沟通，精神的交流再默契，都无法像这样，让人产生切切实实拥有对方的实感。用身体最脆弱的一点与对方相连，你清楚感受灵魂裂开，一直压抑着的渴求在此刻才敢毫不畏惧地诉说。

以前也是这样的，王一博进入的瞬间忽然就想起来。

肖战清醒的时候会隐藏起很多东西，王一博心知肚明却无能为力，这让王一博很恼火。但在床上不一样，床上的肖战被最原始的欲望控制，而不是理智。所以他只有在彻底进入肖战的时候才能够安心，才能相信哥哥是自己的，才相信自己真的占有了这个人。

这一切肖战都不知道，王一博的性器比刚才手指的尺寸大了很多，抵到穴口还没进一半，就顶得他不适地哼哼起来，本能地向上用力想要逃脱。

可王一博没给他这个机会，他被脑子里那些回忆逼红了眼，眼疾手快地握住肖战手腕，把对方胳膊拉得绷直。而后用力往自己方向一扯。肖战整个人被他拽下来，然后被身下异物入侵的感觉撑得喊出声来。

“啊啊啊——！”

硬挺的性器整根没入肖战后穴，两人交合部位就完全贴合。身下完全被填满的感觉让肖战大脑一片空白，身体发麻，后穴闷闷地疼，但在那痛觉之外，躲在某处的一点又非常痒，蠢蠢欲动着期盼对方更用力的掠夺。他掐住王一博大腿，指节都泛了白，又回过神放开。

王一博把人弄急眼了自己也不好受，肖战甬道里层层叠叠的嫩肉欢呼雀跃地涌上来，包裹住他的硬挺。他被极大的满足，忍不住长吟一声，盯着肖战不知是痛苦还是欢愉的脸，还是温柔地俯下身，用自己的阴影包裹住身下人，轻轻舔舐着肖战被眼泪濡湿的细密睫毛，细细地亲吻。他两手撑在肖战身侧，抵住了肖战小腿，让肖战下身暴露得更彻底，同时慢慢退出，再缓缓插入，让彼此逐渐适应这种遗失已久的熟悉感觉。

肖战在他的带领下慢慢放松，汗津津的腿窝贴着他的胳膊，嘴唇都咬破了，眼睛迷离地看着上方小男友的轮廓。手就攀上来抱住王一博细瘦的腰，顺着爬上去，摸着王一博胸前两点，用拇指打圈按压，激得王一博发出嘶的声音，又笑着把人往下拉，要王一博再亲亲他。

王一博把肖战的腿往下压了压，两人交合部位因此被抬高，他的性器就进入了更深的地方。他加快了速度，大力晃动着胯部，快速抽插，像是要用巨大的杵把身下人捣得灰飞烟灭。润滑液混合着体液缓缓流出，又被肉体撞成泡沫，泛着淡淡的白色。

屋里响起啪啪的碰撞声，肖战被操的大汗淋漓，他臀瓣通红，被王一博撞得连痛都感觉不到，只剩下了钻心的麻。他发出自己听了都觉得羞耻的呻吟声，脖颈间的圆圈吊坠落在一侧，随着动作折射出一闪一闪的光。

王一博觉得自己被缠住了，从听觉，视觉，到亲密部位的触觉。从前到现在，是他缠住了肖战，还是肖战缠住了他？他从前想不明白，现在还是不明白。只好把满腔的思念和愤怒都化作身下动作，狂风暴雨般侵占着对方。

太用力了。肖战觉得自己每一下都被顶到了万丈高空，又重重落回地面。他猫似的用力弓起后背，脖子微微离开床单，脚趾紧紧勾起又伸展开，溺水般在空中无力的蹬着。他用一只手臂压住自己的脸，又被王一博蛮横拉走，掰正了盯着看。

“战哥啊。”王一博喊他。

肖战不吭声，咬紧了嘴巴紧锁眉头，仰着脖子不让对方看到。

“战哥....肖战啊。”

“这样舒服吗？”

王一博嘴上哥哥哥哥地叫着，行为上却毫不留情，变本加厉地朝着肖战最脆弱的一点，朝他体内更深处前进。

这太糟糕了，再次被王一博这样掌控全身的这件事太糟糕了。肖战濒临崩溃，绝望地晃晃头，似乎要甩掉王一博钻进来的声音，身下每一次撞击都坏着心眼挠过肖战最敏感的位置，肖战忍了几秒钟，突然发出克制而破碎的哭声。

情绪就这样雪崩般袭来，把他毫不留情地击垮。他因为身下的顶撞而上气不接下气，嘴里还是带着哭腔喊王一博的名字。

这一喊把王一博百炼成钢的怨气彻底化解，他放慢了动作，有点慌乱的亲着哄他，说对不起，战哥对不起。

肖战缓解了些，手伸上去环住王一博的脖子，亲吻着王一博，他用自己的胸膛去贴住对方的，手颤抖着摸到对方绷紧的后臀，往自己身体里按了按，王一博愣了一下，盯着肖战看过去。

肖战觉得泪水聚集在眼角，热热地发烫。他平整了下呼吸，绝望地出声。

“我好爱你啊...王一博。”

王一博脸上闪过一丝错愕，咽了下口水，被点燃了似的眼里冒出火光。

他突然换成了跪坐的姿势，上身直起，拉住肖战双手，和他十指相扣，而后就开始快速晃动着下身，大力操干起来。

热量在两人交合的部位聚集，着了火似的蔓延全身。肖战双手被对方控制，上身甚至微微被拉起，这个姿势使得王一博每一次插入都能过把肖战彻底填满，每一次拔出都被他甬道里的嫩肉贪婪地挽留。肉刃挺进肖战体内发出黏腻的水声，肖战嗓子都哑了，张着嘴喘气，眼睛红红的，发丝湿漉漉的贴在额前，四肢百骸都交给了王一博，抱着近乎自尽般的念头闭上眼睛。

肖战前端早就挺立，胀得他生疼却没法去碰，王一博操了一会又附身亲他，然后就着这个姿势狠狠动了几下，肖战就突然扭动着身体，手在空中划拉几下抱住王一博，手指紧紧勾起，在王一博后背上留下动情的痕迹。王一博知道他要射了，便耸动着腰肢加快了力度，一股液体热热的浇在王一博的小腹上，肖战死死抱着王一博，颤抖着身体，脑内一片空白，好想被扔进了光怪陆离的巨大漩涡，恨不得在此刻死去。

两个人都没说话，王一博等他射完了就松开手，摸到两人之间粘稠的液体，他看着肖战笑了笑，抬手去摸对方的脸，指腹怜惜地擦过肖战下唇。

肖战刚刚射完，神志还不甚清明，微张着唇瓣任王一博把那白浊擦在自己嘴边，又凑过来边亲吻边舔干净。

天为什么要亮，太阳为什么要升起呢。如果这一夜变成永远，他们就不必面对曾经鲜血淋漓难以收场的过往。不必再次因为爱才去伤害对方，伤害自己。

王一博似乎也知道到了肖战的想法，这一夜他不知疲倦似的用各种姿势狠狠占有对方，在肖战体内把自己的液体一滴不漏的灌进去，直到肖战没有一点体力，手指都抬不起来还哑着声音一遍遍叫他的名字，才心满意足，相拥着彼此沉沉睡去。


End file.
